Twilight: Moonlight
by Leolover101
Summary: When Bella's Cousin comes into town, It only leads to trouble and Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

"HOW COULD YOU"Bella yelled looking at Jake

"BLOODSUCKER YOU TOLD HER"Jake snapped then Jasper came and pulled me up to the porch then went and stood by Emmett

"THATS NOT THE POINT ,THE POINT IS THAT YOU IMMPRINTED ON MY 14 YEAR OLD COSIN"

"15 I WILL BE 15 IN 4 DAYS"I shouted from the porch

"SO IT'S NOT REALLY MY FAULT I CAN'T CHOICE IT"Jake shouted back at bella

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"Bella shouted and ran to him and pushed him a little up a tree

"Bella stop" I said and ran to her and pulled her arm away from Jake

"Stop ok just stop I really like him and he is being a gentleman and waiting for me to turn 16" I said while I help Jake up he smirked at me causing me to grin

"Yea I'm waiting"He said slowly

"Well Well look who the cat dragged in"Some one said and ran to Emmett

"Hi Izzy I'm Rnessemee but you can call me Nessie"Nessie said

"Izzy is my immprint"Jake said with a glare toward her

"YEP but do I care NOPE but Izzy you should know he doesn't wait very long and he is a jerk"Nessie said with a smirk

"Whatever he is not and I'm mature to handle this so back off ok?"I said and walked right past her Jake followed me

"Where is my room Alice I want to lay down" I said

"Follow me"She said and we walked past her room to a guest room well now my room

"Jake why was Nessie so mean" I asked and layed on the bed  
>"See I Immprinted on her but then she cheated on me and then left to Alaska for a little she was spost to come back on your birthday but she came early and I have no feelings at all for her" He said and layed next to me on his back I went closer and layed my head on his chest and rapd my arm around his<br>waist,He put his arm around my shoulder I shortly fell asleep

"Wake up wake up IZZY WAKE UP" some one said and shoke me I then relised it was Emmett

"GO away Emmett"

"No wake up you have a lession today"He said

"I have a lession to kill you now shut up" I said

"IZZY JAKE WELL BE HERE SOON"He shouted

"I'm up"I said snapping up and pushing him out of the room he laughed the whole way out.  
>I changed into a hot pink tank top and white shorts and walked into the living room everyone looked at me and I saw in the backgroud a brown and tan huge wolf and a dark brown well black huge wolf I smiled at the wolfs and walked in to the kicten<p>

"Mom whats for breakfest crap I mean Esme"I said smaking my head

"You can call me mom if you wish"She said walking up to the counter

"ok mom can I make breakfest?"I asked she smiled

"Yes"

"Jake stop and think"Some one said Jake snorted and came and hugged me

"Hi"He said spinning me around

"Hi but do you have to spin me around?" I asked trying get eggs out of the frige

"Yep"He said and smiled at me

"Jerk are you and him eatting?"I asked and pointed at the man who came in with him

"Yes and so is Seth and Leah"he said and smirked at Leah

"Ok and I'm guessing vampire's don't eat"I said and looked at Bella

"No not really"She said  
>I started making eggs,bakon,toast,and a lot of pancakes when the rest of his wolf friends came in<p>

"Jake where are you?"Seth asked

"He is at the store getting stuff for your sauge"I said

"Well I can't have breakfest without it"He said then hugged me tightly

"OW CANT BREATH"I shouted trying to get him to stop the hugged but he only lossed his grip

"Pancake's are burning"I said smoothly he let go and I fell on my butt

"OW"I shouted Emmett ran to me

"Are you ok?"He asked between laughs

"Shut up jerk"I snapped then started to cook again, Jake came back after a little and then went and played with the wolfs and vampires Alice came back in  
>when it was ready<p>

"BOYS BREAKFEST" I shouted everyone ran in and got sevre and ate while I walked back to my room

"Knock knock" Jake said before coming in to my room

"sure"I said sadly

"You don't sound sure"

"I mean I feel happy but I act sad I mean if nessie is right and you can't wait"

"But I can and I will I can prove it"

"But if you can't you could go to jail"

"But I can listen nessie doesn't like me so she is going to say stuff"

"I know but its so hard"

"I know its hard but don't let it get to you sweetie"  
>I smirked,he came and sat next to me<p>

"YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE NOW"Sam shouted

"Coming" We shouted together

"we have eat you know"he smiled

"Yes I know" I ran out of there

"HEY COME BACK HERE"he shouted running after me

"NOPE EMMETT HELP ME"I shouted coming in to the living room

"JAKE STOP"Emmett shouted and he looked not mad but annoyed

"HAHA I WIN"I shouted as jake came in to the living room

"whatever"He said and walked over to get more eggs

"Rose can you help me with something"I asked and sat next to her

"Sure what?"She asked

"Well I have to go into town to get some books"

"You have to go to Port Angles to get them and why do you want books"Jake looked out the window

"Because I want to read"I said and smiled at him

"I know that" He snapped but he was smiling at me

"What books do you want?" Rose asked, She kept glaring at Jake

"Hey Blondie looks can't kill" Jake said as he busted out laughing

"Never mind, Wasn't I going to have a lession today?" I looked around for Carilse

"Not today, Tomorrow Carilse is going to teach you about Vampires" Rose was looking at Nessie, Who was outside with Jasper

"I'm also going to teach you about La Push and its past"Jacob sat down next to Bella, Rose looked at me then Jake

"No your not she doesn't need to know about your past, Dog!" Rose looked as if she wanted to kill Jake and I'm guessing she did  
>"Fine, Blondie" Jake paused"-How do you drowned a Blonde?" Rose looked even more mad" Stick a scrach and sniff at the botton of a pool" Jake busted out laughing, I couldn't help but giggle. Rose smirked<p>

"How do you kill a dog?"Jake stopped laughing" take away its chewtoy" She giggled then left.  
>"That was cold" Jake mummterd<p>

"She blows my mind"Bella smiled. I then noticed that it was dark outside the moon was high in the sky, I yowned, Jacob noticed

"Bedtime" He got up and walked me to my room,

"Well I guess this is goodnight" He smiled

"Yea goodnite Jake" I kissed his cheek then shut my door. I crawled into bed and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. R&R PLEASE!) **

There was a light knock at my door, I rolled over, and then there was a bang at the door that time I got up. I was wearing a tank top that read "Melt your heart" and puppy shorts. I opened then door Emmett was leaning against the door fame, he had a smirk on his face

"Can I help you Emmett?" I asked

"Yea it's time for school" He said way too cheerfully

"Thanks I will be down in about five minutes" I almost closed the door when Emmett grabbed it and swung it open.

"Why five?" He seemed puzzled; I guess vampire girls don't take long to get ready.

"Well I have to get dressed, do my make-up and then brush my teeth and hair" I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Girls" He muttered and walked away, I closed the door, then opened my closet I pulled out a tank top that says "Melt your mind with my words" and Black skinny jeans. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and then ran down stairs. I was half way down the stairs when my right leg gave out and I fell down the stairs

"OH MY GOD" I heard Bella screamed

"IZZY" Emmett screamed

"Hey every-OH MY GOD IZZY" Jacob yelled then my eyes filled with darkness.

Jake's POV

"Izzy wake up…Damn it Izzy wake up" Bella gently shoke Izzy after a while she started to cry

"Bella don't cry she is going to be okay" Edward kissed the top of Bella's head. Emmett picked Izzy up and moved her to the couch. I went and got a cool rag and started to pat it on her head I guess it worked because her eyes started to open

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" I asked, everyone was around us even the blonde.

"I have a headache" She touched her forehead

"You fell and hit your head" Blondie spoke in a quiet tone

"I did?" Izzy grabbed my hand and put it to her head "you're really warm" She looked at me then smiled

"He he your my boyfriend" She smile again

"Is she drunk?" Emmett asked Bella smacked him in the head

"OW" He rubbed his head

"NO I have a boyfriend he is a werewolf" Izzy said in a matter-of-fact kinda way

"Okay you're going to bed" I picked her up and carried her bride style to her room she giggled when she hit her bed

"Go to sleep, I'll be back in the morning okay?" She only looked at me," Okay?" I asked again this time she nodded and she went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob was extremely worried about Izzy. Was she feeling all right? He thought, looking up the stairs, anxious to see if she was feeling better.  
>His anxiety got the best of him, so he walked up the stairs, and knocked lightly on Izzy's door. When he didn't get an answer, he cracked open the door to find her jumping on the bed crazily and listening to really loud music. To his surprise, she was singing along with the music as if nothing had happened to her at all.<br>"Izzy?" he called to her, but the music was too loud; she couldn't hear him. "Izzy!" he exclaimed and finally got her attention.  
>She got the radio remote and turned off the music.<br>"Hey, Jake, what's up?" she asked him, panting lightly from jumping up and down.  
>Jacob laughed. "I came up to see if you were all right, and apparently, by the way you're singing and bouncing, you're fine."<br>"Yep!" she smiled.  
>"So what song was that?" Jacob asked her.<br>She gave him a strange look.  
>"Not a love song by Austin Moon," she said as if he should know that.<br>"Who is-? Never mind. I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving with the pack?" he looked down, and she jumped up and down for a bit then stopped.  
>"Wait, what's cliff diving?" she smiled.<br>"I could show you better than I could tell you," he said flirty.  
>"Show me!" She got off the bed and looked up at him, Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, and she laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him for a minute then pushed him out the door.<br>"Wait-" he said as she kept pushing him out the door.  
>"I have to change!" She said, and he was out the door. She sighed then changed.<br>When she finished changing, she came out to meet Jacob, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her to come out, very handsome-like. Izzy blushed.  
>"I'm ready now," she smiled at him.<br>"You look pretty," he placed his arm around her shoulders and started walking down the stairs to the door.  
>"Where do you guys think you're going?" a sudden voice asked.<br>Izzy and Jacob turned around to see Bella tapping her foot with a stern face, her arms crossed, angry.  
>"C-Cliff diving," Izzy stuttered innocently.<br>Bella snickered. Why was she amused? Izzy asked herself, confused. Did I say something funny? Izzy ran what she had just said, but couldn't see how it was amusing of any sort.  
>"Can we go now, Bella?" inquired Izzy, impatient.<br>"You expect me to allow my cousin to go cliff diving?" Bella raised an eyebrow, then, she glanced at Jacob. "How could you take her to do something so reckless and dangerous?"  
>"Because it's fun, Bella! I'll protect her! You know I can protect her," reasoned Jacob.<br>"No it's too dangerous! Last time I did it I hit my head. Remember?" Bella started to raise her voice.  
>"You had fun!" Izzy muttered with a laugh.<br>Bella cocked an eyebrow.  
>All of a sudden Renessmee appeared from down the hall.<br>"I think you should let them go," Renessmee spoke in a soft voice.  
>Jacob looked at her with a smirk.<br>"Fine, but Jake, if she comes back with one hair out of place I will have Emmett kill you," Bella smirked, then walked down stairs.  
>Izzy smiled at Nessie, but Nessie didn't return the smile.<br>"I didn't do it for you; I did it because I wanted to," she pointed at Jake. "YOU out of the house," with that she was gone.  
>Izzy and Jake walked down the stairs, but Izzy stopped in the living room. The TV was on. The news was talking about a young girl who was killed in Vancover, but Izzy was staring at the screen with a strange look.<br>"Izzy what is it?" Emmett stood close to her  
>"That's my friend from middle school," Izzy said, walking out with Jacob, not saying another word...<br>Once Izzy and Jacob met up with the pack at the edge of the cliff, Jacob decided to take off his shirt. When Izzy detected of what Jacob was doing, she nearly tripped over sideways, but regained her cool. She laughed shakily as Jacob saw that she toppled over a little bit.  
>"Is something wrong?" he asked her, smirking.<br>"N-No, nothing at all," she stammered, and went a little deep into the forest to change into her swimwear. When she came out, she was ready to dive (even though she had to admit that she was a bit nervous going out and plunging into the icy cold water).  
>"Are you going next?" Jacob whispered in her ear suddenly.<br>Izzy jumped at the spontaneous and sudden voice. She could feel the goose bumps crawling on her skin, and her heart pumping fast in her chest.  
>"No, I wanted to see you jump first to make sure that you're actually brave enough to do this," Izzy crossed her arms and sneered.<br>Jaob shrugged. "As you wish," he stepped back a couple of feet, ran forward, and dove like a dolphin right over the edge without hesitation. Izzy went to the edge of the cliff to watch Jacob descend into the blue water. Once he splashed into it, Embry beckoned for Izzy to finally give it a go. When she shook her head, no, Embry said: "Oh, c'mon, Izzy! If Jacob can do it you can do it, too," he smiled at her.  
>Izzy shook her head once again. "He's a werewolf; I'm a regular human, Embry. How could I possibly do this if I'm so ordinary?" she interrogated.<br>"Just have some fun," Embry ran to the edge of the cliff, front flipped into the air, and out of sight to the ocean water.  
>Izzy's eyes widened. She was surprised and afraid at the same time. She stepped back a little.<br>Paul and Seth came up to the edge.  
>"Aren't you going to jump?" Seth looked from Izzy to Paul then back to Izzy.<br>Izzy nodded.  
>"When?" Paul looked at Seth. They both laughed.<br>Izzy didn't get why she was so amusing. Must be a pack thing, she thought.  
>Paul walked away. Seth toke a few steps back, then jumped. Izzy started to bite her nails, slowly walking toward the edge. She heard someone running before she could turn around; two hands pushed her off the edge. She screamed frantically. Before she could even blink she was in water, her heart pumping faster and faster. Whoa, what a rush! That's such a cool feeling! She thought. She started swimming upward; water broke around her as she emerged from the water. Jacob swam toward her.<br>"Are you all right?" Jacob got to her, then, grabbed her by her waist, and lifted her in the air.  
>"That was... AMAZING!" She looked up to see who pushed her off. Paul was smiling on the edge of the cliff.<br>"You're welcome!" he called, then jumped right off the cliff.  
>Izzy laughed, hugging Jacob.<br>"Thank you for taking me here," said Izzy.  
>Jacob laughed a little, and Izzy slipped out of Jacob's grip, then, climbed up to the top of the cliff. When she got there, Sam, Jared, and Quil were just standing there.<br>"So you're Jake's imprint?" Quil sized her up, smiling.  
>"Quil," Jared sternly warned Quil, "Hi, I'm Jared, this is Sam the alpha," when he said alpha, Sam stepped forward.<br>Quil jumped off the edge, then Jared followed suit.  
>Sam smiled and jumped off the cliff, too.<br>Izzy walked over to the edge, turned around, and fell.  
>She hadn't seen exactly where she had targeted herself to land in the water. But, once she realized that the air was rushing toward her at a quick pace, she looked down to see that she was going to land right on a series of rocks. Izzy held back a scream (mainly because she was freaking out, and her voice seemed to have escaped from her). She closed her eyes, waiting for the worse.<br>"Izzy!" she heard the pack screaming her name in unison and panic from a distance.  
>Izzy finally felt a surge of pain stab at her back. She grasped her back and could feel her bone protruding. She moaned in pain and tried to swim up to the surface with the rest of the energy that she had, and with her now injury- broken rib bone, she assumed- that ached like crazy. She seemed to be grasping for the surface, but she imagined it as so far away. I'm not going to make it, she thought to herself negatively. When suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and pulled her to the surface. The pain on the side of her back was unbearable.<br>After a minute or so, she was lying down on a beach blanket near the shore. Izzy coughed out some water, her lungs burning like crazy. The person who saved her beckoned for her to sit up straight, but she just couldn't do it.  
>"Izzy!" Jacob's voice rang in her ear.<br>She shuddered, realizing she was freezing cold.  
>"Izzy!" Jacob yelled again, worried.<br>"Y-Y-Y-Yeah?" she stammered.  
>"Where does it hurt?" he looked her over.<br>"My b-b-back," Izzy managed to say.  
>"All right, we are taking you to the hospital," confirmed Jacob.<p> 


End file.
